Episodes
Special Episodes * S00 - Pilot: ''The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay'' (February 16, 2003) * S01 - ''A Very Venture Christmas'' (December 19, 2004) * S04 - From The Ladle To The Grave: The Shallow Gravy Story (August 28, 2011) * S05 - ''A Very Venture Halloween'' (October 28, 2012) * S06 - ''All This And Gargantua-2'' (January 19, 2015) Season 1 (2004) * 01 - [[Dia de los Dangerous!|''Dia de los Dangerous!]] (August 7, 2004) * '''02' - ''Careers in Science'' (August 14, 2004) * 03 - ''Home Insecurity'' (August 21, 2004) * 04 - ''The Incredible Mr. Brisby'' (August 28, 2004) * 05 - Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic! (September 4, 2004) * 06 - ''Ghosts Of The Sargasso'' (September 11, 2004) * 07 - [[Ice Station – Impossible!|''Ice Station - Impossible!]] (September 18, 2004) * '''08' - ''Mid-life Chrysalis'' (September 25, 2004) * 09 - Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean (October 2, 2004) * 10 - Tag Sale - You're it! (October 9, 2004) * 11 - ''Past Tense'' (October 16, 2004) * 12 - ''Trial of the Monarch'' (October 23, 2004) * 13 - ''Return to Spider-Skull Island'' (October 30, 2004) Season 2 (2006) * 14 - 01 - ''Powerless In The Face Of Death'' (June 25, 2006) * 15 - 02 - ''Hate Floats'' (July 2, 2006) * 16 - 03 - ''Assassinanny 911'' (July 9, 2006) * 17 - 04 - ''Escape To The House Of Mummies Part II'' (July 16, 2006) * 18 - 05 - ''Twenty Years to Midnight'' (August 6, 2006) * 19 - 06 - [[Victor. Echo. November.|''Victor. Echo. November.]] (August 13, 2006) * '''20' - 07 - ''Love-Bheits'' (August 20, 2006) * 21 - 08 - ''Fallen Arches'' (September 3, 2006) * 22 - 09 - Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner? (September 10, 2006) * 23 - 10 - ''I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills'' (September 24, 2006) * 24 - 11 - [[¡Viva los Muertos!|''¡Viva Los Muertos!]] (October 1, 2006) * '''25' - 12 - [[Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)|''Showdown At Cremation Creek (Part I)]] (October 8, 2006) * '''26' - 13 - [[Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)|''Showdown At Cremation Creek (Part II)]] (October 15, 2006) Season 3 (2008) * '''27' - 01 - ''Shadowman 9: In The Cradle of Destiny'' (June 1, 2008) * 28 - 02 - ''The Doctor is Sin'' (June 8, 2008) * 29 - 03 - ''The Invisible Hand of Fate'' (June 15, 2008) * 30 - 04 - ''Home is Where The Hate is'' (June 22, 2008) * 31 - 05 - ''The Buddy System'' (June 29, 2008) * 32 - 06 - ''Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman'' (July 6, 2008) * 33 - 07 - ''What Goes Down Must Come Up'' (July 13, 2008) * 34 - 08 - ''Tears of a Sea Cow'' (July 20, 2008) * 35 - 09 - ''Now Museum-Now You Don't'' (July 27, 2008) * 36 - 10 - ''The Lepidopterists'' (August 3, 2008) * 37 - 11 - ''ORB'' (August 10, 2008) * 38 - 12 - [[The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)]] (August 17, 2008) * '''39' - 13 - [[The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)]] (August 24, 2008) Season 4 (2009-2010) * '''40' - 01 - ''Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel'' (October 18, 2009) * 41 - 02 - ''Handsome Ransom'' (October 25, 2009) * 42 - 03 - ''Perchance to Dean'' (November 1, 2009) * 43 - 04 - ''Return to Malice'' (November 8, 2009) * 44 - 05 - ''The Revenge Society'' (November 15, 2009) * 45 - 06 - ''Self-Medication'' (November 22, 2009) * 46 - 07 - ''The Better Man'' (December 6, 2009) * 47 - 08 - ''Pinstripes and Poltergeists'' (December 13, 2009) * 48 - 09 - ''The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-glider'' (September 12, 2010) * 49 - 10 - ''Pomp And Circuitry'' (September 19, 2010) * 50 - 11 - Any Which Way But Zeus (September 26, 2010) * 51 - 12 - ''Everybody Comes To Hank's'' (October 3, 2010) * 52 - 13 - ''Bright Lights, Dean City'' (October 10, 2010) * 53 - 14 - ''Assisted Suicide'' (October 17, 2010) * 54 - 15 - ''The Silent Partners'' (October 24, 2010) * 55 - 16 - [[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] (November 21, 2010) * SP - ''From The Ladle To The Grave: The Shallow Gravy Story (August 28, 2011) Season 5 (2013) * 56 - 01 - [[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color Is Your Cleansuit?]] (June 2, 2013) * SP - [[A Very Venture Halloween|''A Very Venture Halloween]] (October 28, 2012) * 57 - 02 - ''Venture Libre'' (June 9, 2013) * 58 - 03 - ''SPHINX Rising'' (June 16, 2013) * 59 - 04 - [[Spanakopita!|''Spanakopita!]] (June 23, 2013) * '''60' - 05 - ''O.S.I. Love You'' (June 30, 2013) * 61 - 06 - ''Momma's Boys'' (July 7, 2013) * 62 - 07 - ''Bot Seeks Bot'' (July 14, 2013) * 63 - 08 - ''The Devil's Grip'' (July 21, 2013) Season 6 (2016) * SP - ''All This And Gargantua-2'' (January 19, 2015) * 64 - 01 - ''Hostile Makeover'' (January 31, 2016) * 65 - 02 - ''Maybe No Go'' (February 7, 2016) * 66 - 03 - ''Faking Miracles'' (February 14, 2016) * 67 - 04 - ''Rapacity In Blue'' (February 21, 2016) * 68 - 05 - [[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks For Nuthin']] (February 28, 2016) * '''69' - 06 - ''It Happening One Night'' (March 6, 2016) * 70 - 07 - ''A Party For Tarzan'' (March 13, 2016) * 71 - 08 - ''Red Means Stop'' (March 20, 2016) Season 7 (2018) *'72' - 01 - ''The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem'' (August 5, 2018) *'73' - 02 - ''The Rorqual Affair'' (August 12, 2018) *'74' - 03 - ''Arrears in Science'' (August 19, 2018) *'75' - 04 - ''The High Cost of Loathing'' (August 26, 2018) *'76' - 05 - ''The Inamorata Consequence'' (September 2, 2018) *'77' - 06 - ''The Bellicose Proxy'' (September 9, 2018) *'78' - 07 - ''The Unicorn in Captivity'' (September 16, 2018) *'79' - 08 - The Terminus Mandate (September 23, 2018) *'80' - 09 - The Forecast Manufacturer (September 30, 2018) *'81' - 10 - The Saphrax Protocol (October 7, 2018) Notes * Though it aired before Season 5 began, the special episode ''A Very Venture Halloween'' chronologically falls within the events of Season 5 Episode 1 (''What Color Is Your Cleansuit?''), which takes place over the course of three months time. The Halloween special takes place about a third of the way in, before Dean asks Talia how her Halloween was and tells her he now knows stuff about himself. Category:Content